The Butterfly Effect
by DragoLord19D
Summary: I'm sure all of the KP fans remember Ron driving that little moped of his through the Lil Diablos going to save the heroine he loves. However, this isn't the show; here the butterfly's wings flap… [two-parter]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure all of the KP fans remember this part; Ron driving that little moped of his through the Lil Diablos going to save the heroine he loves.**

**Thanks to a near miss of a laser blast, a chunk of concrete goes flying through the air. On the show, that piece of concrete misses Ron, who would go on to rescue and get the girl of his dreams.**

**However, this isn't the show; here the butterfly's wings flap…**

**[break]**

**BN HQ**

"SHEGO, SHEGO LOOK!"

Shego looked up from the talon she was filing.

"WHAT?"

Drakken pointed to the screen cackling, "Look, it's… what'shisname… Bon Snakebite?"

She sighs "No Doc, it's RON. Ron Stoppable."

He waves off the correction, "Whatever, a few of the Diablos are chasing him. Once they capture him no one will be able to stop me!"

Shego rolled her eyes and started pretending to file her nails. After a few strokes, she gave up.

"Hey doc I'm goin' to check on Possible, alright?"

Drakken flapped one of his tiny hands at her. "What? Oh, yes yes. Make sure you tell her she's not all that!"

She rolled her eyes and walked out, thinking 'Why do I put up with this crap?'

As she walks down the corridor leading to where her arch-rival was being held, she remembers why when she opens the door.

For HER.

At first, she thought it was simply appreciation for a challenge, a worthy opponent. However, after the Ms. Go incident something… changed. She started noticing the person not 'That redheaded pain-in-the-ass'. Shego was _quite_ secure in her sexuality, thank you. But she… makes her question herself. ESPECIALLY after waking from a VERY intense dream with her hands between her legs moaning HER name.

Her Princess's name...

Kim…

There she was, just… hanging there, a few feet from the floor…Broken…

She shook her head, this was… Wrong. Where's that fire, that belief in that stupid saying of her's, that 'Anything's possible for a Possible'?

She sighed and closes the door, slightly heartbroken at the sight.

"S-Shego?"

Shego whipped around and grabbed the Hench that had surprised her by the throat, "WHAT!" she hissed.

"_*Ack* _Doc…_*Kac*_ Doctor Drakken needs you in the control room…" the poor henchman managed to choke out.

Shego dropped him with a growl. "Fine!" She stalked away.

Hench #1988719 rubbed his throat and swore NEVER to work for this kooky doctor and his side-bitch again…

**[break]**

"What _is_ it, Doc?" Shego thundered as she stormed in.

"LOOK SHEGO_ LOOK_!" Drakken pointed at the main screen.

Shego casted a lazy glance and then did a double take at the screen, "WHAT THE!"

The screen showed Ron Stoppable stretched out on the ground, unconscious or dead. "Wh-What happened, Doc?"

He shrugs, "Don't know, don't care. BUT I'VE DONE IT! I'VE DONE IT! I WON!"

He started to dance a jig, "I WIN I WIN! THE WORLD IS MINE!"

He turned to that goop-filled syntho-droid of his, the one Shego had thought was Kim's date "901, go eliminate Miss. Possible."

For the second time in as many minutes Shego did a double take, "Hold on wait, WHAT?!"

Drakken ignored Shego and continued to rant, "Now what should I call my capital? Drakkenopolises? Drakkenville? GRAK!"

Shego lifted him by his throat, "What. About. _KIMMIE_!"

Drakken grabbed her wrist, "GAH She's a GAK THREAT!"

A whine of a laser charging filled the air "Put father down" 901 commanded, a Hench Co laser pistol in it's hand.

Shego snorted and dropped the quivering blue man by the armed syntho-droid, "Drakken, If ANYONE going to eliminate Kimmie, it's going to be me."

As she stalked away, "Understood?"

Drakken rubbed his throat as he eyed the plasmic woman, "Under*cough*stood"

After the doors slid shut behind the fiery woman Drakken turned to the syntho-droid by his side, "901, go keep an eye on Shego."

The synthetic henchman nodded, "Yes father."

**[break]**

_'Oh god can I do it? Can I kill…? Her?' _was all that was running though her mind as Shego stood in front of Kim. Shego stared at her hands, it would be soo easy. I just needed to light my hand full blast and drive the glove's claws straight into her temple. K-Kim wouldn't feel a thing… she would hear an 'Fhop' and a-a pinch a-and that would be it.

She brought her hand back for the fatal blow…

…And notices a few hairs had drifted into Kim's face. Shego's hand was moving them back behind her ear before she had realized had happened.

Her hand stopped, along with her heart.

She couldn't do it.

She starts pacing back'n'forth _'Why can't I do it? I'm one of the deadliest people in the world but I can't bring myself to hurt one little girl?'_

She stops when she finally figures out why.

She had done the one thing she SWORE she would never do again.

She was falling in love.

_'If I take too long Drakken will notice and probably send a Hench to check on me…' _Shego started pacing again, _'and they wouldn't give two shits about killing her, especially since she's kicked all of their asses at least once…'_

"Shit…" she ran a hand though her hair.

_'But the cuffs can't be opened in this room; it was one of Drakken's better ideas…' _She glances around hoping for an idea when she notices the one thing that may help. 'Her communicator! Her Nerdlinger may be able to help!'

She picks it up and starts messing with the buttons on it,_ 'How the hell does princess use this thing…'_

"Kim, are yo- SHEGO!"

"Hold your horses Nerdlinger, I-Kim needs your help…"

Wade gives her a suspicious look "Help?"

She grits her teeth at the tone of this… KID but_ 'For Kim…',_ "Listen, the buffoon's down and Drakken just told me to kill Kim."

He rears back, horror on his face, "WHAT!"

She covers the speaker, "Listen, Nerdlinger, I need your help getting her out of these cuffs." she points the screen at Kim.

A little scanner pops out of it and scans Kim and the cuffs, "Well I can't do anything about the cuffs outside Drakken's system but if you plug me in I'll see what I can do."

Shego glanced around looking for something she could do so when she notices the computerized crap around the cuffs, "What if I wired this thing into the cuffs?"

"That could work, hold on…"

A metallic tentacle slid out of the Kimmunicator, "If you can expose the wiring and wrap this around them, I should be able jack in."

Using her claws she tore open a panel and wrapped it around the exposed wiring, "How's that?"

On screen he taps at a keyboard and nods, "That works but about all I can do is free her, alright?"

She nods.

"Ready to catch her?"

Another nod.

"Here she comes."

CLICK!

THUMP

Shego catches the young heroine and leans her against herself.

_'God she smells good… Shego get your mind OUT of the gutter, hell you don't even know if…'_

"Kimmie?"

**[break]**

_'God what smells so good? Like… mint and… heat… wait I know this smell… it smells like…'_

"S-Shego?"

Whack!

The back of Kim's head collides with Shego's mouth, sending her head flying back as Kim scrambles to her feet.

"SHEGO! What did you do to Eric? What's going on?"

Shego stands, swiping the blood leaking from her spilt lip, smiles. 'There's that fire'

"KIM, calm down!"

She notices her Kimmunicator wired to the cuffs that was holding her, "Wade! What's going on?"

"Good to see you too, Kim."

She took a deep breath, "All right, Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Well, Drakken's Lil Diablos have pretty much taken over the world, Ron's unconscious, Eric's a syntho-droid and Drakken just told Shego to kill you."

"Wait, WHAT?" Kim fell into her fighting form, "KILL ME!?"

Shego snorts, "Kimmie, if I wanted to kill you why would I call your Nerdlinger, FREE you, and stand here talking to you after you head-butted me?"

Kim's hands drop, "Then… Why?"

Shego cocks an eye at the question, "Why what?"

"Why help me?"

"I have my reasons…" Shego muttered.

Kim frowned, "What was that?"

She shot Kim a look, "I said, I have my reasons…" and then turns to the communicator, "So Nerdlinger, any ideas on stopping Drakken?"

Wade taps at his keyboard, "Well the only idea I've got is destroying the main antenna."

Kim nods, "Any ideas how?"

"If I overload it and you somehow short it out, that should do it…"

"I'm sensing a 'But' in there, Nerdlinger…" Shego said over Kim's shoulder.

"I don't know how you're going to do it…" he rubs his face, looking far older than his twelve years, "Ron had something that could neutralize the signal but with him unconscious…"

Kim smiled at the younger man, "Don't worry Wade, we'll figure something out."

He offers a weak smile in return, "Anything's possible, right?"

Kim nods, "That's right Wade."

He signs off with a wave to Kim, she turns to her… arch-nemesis? …partner?

"Shego, do you have an idea?"

"I have no idea," She shrugs, "Worst comes to worst, I could jump into the tower…"

Kim gives her a strange look.

Shego shrugged again, "Well, it could work…"

"Let's save that as a last resort…"

**[break]**

"Father, Shego has released Kim Possible and they are planning on destroying the main antenna"

"WHAT! Are you sure, 901?"

"Positive father, as we speak, they are planning a way to disable or destroy it."

The teal-colored madman sighed, "Very well, active program Firefighter."

The synthetic henchman nodded, "Yes father."

**AN: **This story... This story is special to me. For those that do not know, I am a service connected veteran. I suffered lower back and spinal injuries, to this day on bad days I still walk w/a cane. One day while recovering from the latest surgery I discovered I was out of reading materiel so I started surfing the net, looking for something to amuse when I found this site and a story, Walking the Line By Starving Lunatic.

This... This story opened my eyes to Fanfiction. I had heard of Fanfics before from a platoon buddy, James(who I honored with a guest spot in RE: The Possible Files) but I had never really read some until now. This story was written whenever I had a moment between various doctors, a few words here and there. And then... Life happened, I moved, I found a job, I fell in love, broke up, etc... But I keep popping back in on FF, having an laugh at the funny, crying manly tears at the sad... (Having a quick wank at the dirty)...;)

Then one day I asked if a now good friend MezzicStorm (even if I don't have FB, sorry) wanted a Beta. And from there here I am, a decent writer of Fanfiction, Last year of Collage, and happy. And then... I found the UBS this story was on.

So now, I'll post this story. It won't be the best but it'll be my favorite anyway.

Ps: I'll post the second half next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego was stuck between in heaven and hell at that moment. Heaven being able to ogl..._'No, _admire_ damn it!'_ a certain redhead's tight butt, Hell being in air-vents that seem to been last cleaned _maybe_ in the 90s.

"_God_ Princess, how much farther?"

"Not much, a left and... oh no..."

_Wap, _all of a sudden Shego had a face-full of the butt she had been admiring '_Admiring, damn it! _NOT _ogling...'_

_'Damn those are some _firm_ asscheeks... Damn it, now's _not_ the time for this...' _Shego backed up a little bit "What's the holdup Princess?"

Kim shifted, "Come look..."

Shego mentally waved goodbye to Kim's two firm buttocks and shimmied around Kim, "What's up?"

"On the blueprints, there was a series of little jags in this air-duct to the roof but..."

"...But blueprints lie."

"Yup..." Kim pointed up the hundred foot shaft, "Do _you _have an idea how to get up?"

"...Maybe, does that little doohickey of your have a sonic scanner?"

**[break]**

"Alright... Are you _sure_ this is going to work?"

Shego rolls her eyes _"God... Yes_ Princess, I'm sure. This isn't the first time I've done this."

"I mean with both our weight?"

Shego shook her head, "Kimme, I've gone down a cliff with the doc on my back. You weigh less and you won't accidentally grope me." '_Not that I would mind it from you...'_ "Just make sure there's something for me to grab or we'll be in for a pretty nasty 'Oops' moment."

"Alright... " Kim wrapped an arm and her legs around Shego, "How's this?"

_'Perfect...'_ "It works. Alright, hold on." Her claws easily punctured the thin tin, letting her grab the thick pipe on the other side.

**[break]**

**Control room**

*Heat sensors 19d thru 24e has detected periodic heat bursts in air shaft 57. Conclusion: target Shego is climbing the shaft to reach the antenna*

901 turned to the man his programming told him to call "Father, I believe Shego is attempting to reach the antenna via the air ducts. May I deploy a squad?"

Drakken sighed, "Very well... Capture Shego, dispose of Miss Possible." He turned back to his monitors, as he watched his glorious robots conquer country after country he wondered why his sidekick had ran off with that annoying redhead... '_I mean, we're pretty much family! Maybe a mind control chip?...'_

**[break]**

After a few mistakes the climb went fairly smooth, taking no more then a half-hour. A few more minutes of crawling thru the air ducts and with a sharp kick they were standing before the antenna.

"So now what?" Shego asked.

"Well if we blow those two supports beams it should collapse." Kim pointed at two beams about midway up.

"Or you could die."

The two women whipped around, Eric and several syntho-droids stepped out of the shadows, the whine of their laser rifles spinning up. A small hover screen flew past them, stopping a few feet from the tense women._** "She~go!"**_

Shego face-plamed, "What _is_ it Doc?"

A beam sweeps her up and down, "No chips, no chemicals... Shego, why are you betraying your evil family?"

Shego sighed, "Because I _quit_ Drakken!"

His face slack in shock, Drakken sputters, "You-You quit!? But your contract doesn't expire until next month!"

"Ah, but within thirty days of expiration I can quit without notice. Which means I. Quit."

"WHAT?!" Drakken opened a massive folder and started flipping thru it. A few pages later he brightens "Ah HAH! According to section 29-F you cannot leave my service until...oh wait, that's if I fire you..."

As Drakken flips thru the massive contact trying to find a loophole the clouds that formed thanks to the insanely powerful continuous radio broadcasts finally ripened enough to release the rain within.

"Hey Doc, do you mind if you hurrying up? It's getting a little wet out here!"

Drakken glanced between Shego and the unhelpful contact in his hands, "Grrrrr... 901, secure Shego, **DESTROY** Possible!"

"Yes Father."

In the split seconds between the syntho-droids received the orders and attempting to fulfill those orders their targets moved, breaking the target-lock the syntho-droids had on them like a bad habit.

Syntho-droid series 719Foxtrot was a sub-type specially designed to defend Doctor Drakken from his plasmic Henchwoman with thicker armored skin, more computing power and a hive AI, the doctor was positive that the series would be able to defend him... At least until he reached an panic room.

...Sadly, he was wrong.

Shego struck, her claws glowing with her power. If her opponents were human they would compare her to a wild jungle cat her claws tearing through the thiner joints, her plasma burning through the armor like thermite thru steel.

While Shego could be compared to a tiger tearing thru her opponents Kim would be the embodiment of the statement 'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee'. Laser fire with 98.986% chance of lethal placement struck nothing or another droid.

But sadly, numbers is a quality all their own. Reinforcements of normal Syntho-droids boxed the redhead in and finally dog piled her. Two synthos seized her and forced her to her knees.

"Kim!" Shego screamed, not even paying attention as she gutted a droid as she tried to fight her way to the redhead.

"Kill her 901!"Drakken cackled," Kill her NOW!"

'Eric' smirked as it drew it's laser pistol, _"Gladly_ father..."

Desperate and praying for a miracle Shego hurled a plasma bolt at the smirking changeling.

Out of the corner of her eye Kim noticed the desperate throw. She jerked back, causing the two synthos holding her arms to slam together shoulder to shoulder... And form a temporary shield.

Shego's prayers were answered as the bolt struck the pistol just as it leveled straight at the redhead's left eye.

The resulting explosion was barely felt by Kim, the shrapnel heading her way caught by the two synthos holding her. But for her fake boyfriend? The blast and the resulting shrapnel may not of pierced the thick skin covering his body but the thin coating over his head so he could pass as human? "My-My _face!"_ 'Eric' stumbled away, blinded, "You _bitch!" _

He fumbled with his belt, his damaged sensors short-circuiting his nervous system. He seized what he was looking for and pulled it's pin.

"Die you bitch!" He screamed as he charged towards where his failing sensors told him where his target was.

But once again Kim showed why she was ranked the fifth most dangerous person in the world. As 'Eric' bullrushed her, deadmaned grenade in hand. She charged him back, barely stopping as she preformed a perfect backflip, driving the heels of both feet into his back. As he slammed into the antenna a bolt of lighting struck the tower, sending raw power thru the syntho-droid... And the grenade.

Drakken screamed like a little girl thru his hover screen as his antenna and plan failed. "You may think you're all that Kim Possible..." He ranted "BUT YOURE NOT!"

A familiar ringtone rings out, "What's the stich Wade?" Kim asked tiredly.

"You did it Kim!"

"Thanks to Shego..."

Wade typed something "Well, good news is with the antenna down so are the Diablos..."

"That is good..."

Shego leaned over, "So what's the bad, Nerdlinger?"

"Will Du's in charge."

**[break]**

**A few minutes later, in the back of a Global Justice hovercraft**

Shego shifted, the full hand restraints of her restraining manacles making her hands itch. A scuffle outside cause Shego to roll her eyes, "Damnit Doc, I meant it when I said I qu..." Her voice trailed off when the door opened, revealing a certain redhead.

"What is this Princess?" Shego nodded towards the unconscious GJ agent, "Knocking out Old one eye's men? Naughty-naughty..."

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Oh?" Shego cocked an eye at that "Why is that?"

"Earlier you said you had a reason for helping me."

_'Damnit'_ "So I did, what's it to you?"

"Well... I want to know."

"Know what?" Shego snarked back.

Kim stomped in and slammed a fist into the wall, now face to face with the plasmic woman, "WHY?" That little spark danced in the back of her eye, all the passion, rage, and so many other emotions it was all too perfect to pass up.

_'A slow smile to lure her in' _"You _really_ want to know?"

Kim snarled _"Yes!"_

"I'll whisper it to you"

Kim leaned closer.

Shego slid her lips close to the redhead's ear "I've always had a thing for redheads..."

Kim's face blanked. And in that 'WTF' moment Shego took her chance, catching the redhead's lips with her own.

And for a long moment Kim froze. Shego cursed her cuffs, unable to deepen the kiss, _'Damnit if this is the only kiss I get I want her to remember it!'_. While Kim's mind was out for lunch, dinner, and a few drinks afterwards, luckily for Shego her body knew what to do. A hand slid behind Shego's head and a tongue tickled her tonsils.

A few mind-blowing minutes later Kim's brain rebooted.

Kim stumbled back, her face flushed and lips tingling, "Sh-Shego..."

Shego gently smiled, "Well... You asked and I answered..."

Kim stumbled out of the hovercraft, her hand covering her lips.

Shego laid her head on the wall, a sad smile on her lips, "Well... At least I got a kiss..."_ 'She tasted like strawberries...'_

**[break]**

Ron finally puttered up to the Mecca of his life, the Bueno Nacho headquarter. "And now it's time to kick evil boot...y?" He looked on in shock as Global Justice marched rows of henchmen into various transport vehicles and a fire truck dowsed a burning pile of goop dripping from a off-center antenna.

"Wow!" Rufus murmured

Ron nodded as he took off his helmet, "Yeah buddy, Kim kicked SERIOUS booty today!"

He started scanning the chaos, "Where is Kim?" He cupped his hands, "KIMMMM!"Rufus started jumping up and down pointing "There, there!"

He pulls up beside the redhead and honks his horn, Kim's head snaps up.

"Ron!" She hugs him, "You're ok!"

He tapped his helmet, "Smartie mart helmets, designed to protect!"

Ron looked around at the chaos, "So uh... Crazy night Huh?"

Kim's mind drifted to the back of a hovercraft and a kiss shared there, "Yeah, crazy night..."

"Well, we've got..." He checks his watch, "Twenty minutes until the dance is over, if I turn on the boosters we could get there before the last song..."Ron patted the back of his moped,_'And then I could tell her how I feel!'_

Kim shook her head, "I... I'm sorry Ron... I just want to go home..."

Ron nodded and strapped his helmet back on, "Alright, one nonstop trip to the Possible household coming up!"

**[break]**

And with a final putt Ron's moped coasted into the Possible's driveway, "Hey KP?"

"Hmm... What's the sitch?"

"We're home..."

"Awesome..." Kim slipped off the back and slowly walked to the door.

"Hey KP!"

Kim turns, her hand on the knob, "What's up Ron?"

_'I'll tell her later'_ "It's nothing... See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow Ron..." With a smile Kim slipped inside.

Ron stared at the door, a wishful look on his face "Rufus?"

Rufus pops his head out, a naco cheese packet in paw, "Hm?"

"Have you ever felt like you missed your chance with something?"

"Hmmmm..." Rufus pondered for a long minute... And then rip the cheese packet open, "Nuh-uh!"

"Huh... Hey WAIT! That's my last cheese packet! I needed that for my midnight naco!..."

As their friendly bickering drifted thru the night little did they know the changes wrought that night... All thanks to a stone and a flap of a butterfly's wings...

AN: sorry it took so long but I HAD to rewrite the fight scene.


End file.
